Dr. Brief
Dr. Brief (ブリーフ博士 'Burīfu Hakase') is an elderly, brilliant, and eccentric scientist. He is the founder of Capsule Corporation, the father of Tights and Bulma, and the grandfather of Trunks and Bulla. Dr. Brief is also one of the smartest and richest men in the world. He lives in West City with his wife and their many pets. The Mikado Saga He made his appearance after Ayame, as well as the Nimbus, dropped off Sion and Dominique at Capsule Corp. An appointment was made for her so that he and Bulma would evaluate her and remove any malicious hardware Dauragon implanted on her. Dr. Brief greeted the pair, and through intuition he recognized their benevolence, as a gift he possesses. He showed them around, including his lab, the sparring arena to Sion's awe, his numerous pets, and his cat, Scratch, who was so affectionate towards the android. She and Sion were fascinated with his pride and joy, the Dynocaps, as he demonstrated them by making a convenient fridge appear complete with drinks. Sion wondered if the place served any hard beverages, to which the doc reprimanded that they're never served without special permission. He does admire Sion and Dominique's relationship, even the fact that Sion, his grandson, and his friends were true heroes saving the world from Dauragon and his satellite. He was so relieved that he no longer angsts over the lethal competition against the Mikado Group in terms of intellect, resources, and technology. He then introduced them to his prodigy, Bulma, and they were ready for Dominique's operation. She was nervous as she loaded herself on the stretcher, though Sion knew she's in good hands, especially since he saw Dr. Brief's plaque saying he was a graduate from West City College's Department of Science and Engineering, majoring in physical science. He got started, after giving them a few moments of reprieve, and he and Bulma spent a few hours recoding her. They even found a Trojan virus, to which they were reluctant on using a laser to remove it; it was a cinch for him, anyway, as he dealt with many viruses before. The operation was successful, and during a rainstorm, he met Wong who was just wished back by the Dragon Balls. He has heard of his predicament and his skills, so he and his family led him to Sion, whom he had a tearful reunion with. Hours later, Dominique woke up, more resilient and energetic as ever. It was no doubt that next to Androids 18 and 16, she became one of his favorite artificial lifeforms he has worked with. He does look forward to seeing her and Sion again in the future, and he and Bulma offered them to stay in Tights' room for the night. Category:Characters Category:Heroic Genius Category:Characters hailing from the Dragon Ball Universe Category:Characters in The Bouncer Tetralogy Category:Inventors Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Father of Hero Category:Grandfather of Hero Category:Purple Haired Characters Category:Pet Owners Category:Engineer Category:Perverts Category:Hackers Category:Computer Geeks Category:Tech Users Category:Science Heroes Category:Scientists Category:Humans Category:Eccentric Characters Category:Nicest Characters Category:Pure Good Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Heroes Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Hevenburg Force scientist